<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sacred Hearts Club by TomorrowTakesForever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189197">Sacred Hearts Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomorrowTakesForever/pseuds/TomorrowTakesForever'>TomorrowTakesForever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aaron is a tad too dramatic, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Romance, BaekMin are Jocks, FootballCaptain!Minhyun, JRenRon are BFFs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Semi-Public Sex, StudentCouncilPresident!Aaron, shifting povs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomorrowTakesForever/pseuds/TomorrowTakesForever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Damn, if this is what we're gonna do every time we have a Student Council activity, I also want you in my Sports Week team.”</p><p>“I'm really bad at sports. That's why I never joined any clubs.” </p><p>Minhyun whistled and laughed in delight. “Okay, but you're a really fucking hot mess of a kisser.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Minhyun/Aaron Kwak | Aron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sacred Hearts Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was meant to be posted during the NU'nniversary but I'm late like usual. Happy eight years to NU'EST! </p><p>Also, I did my studies and researched on American Football because you bet I've never watched a game in my entire life, so here's a very <a href="https://www.dummies.com/sports/football/american-football-terms-and-definitions/">Useful Link</a> in case you wanna understand the football terms and vocab briefly mentioned throughout the story. </p><p>P.S I know Hwang Minhyun can't do sports IRL but I heard he's great at them in a very, very far away Alternate Universe. Like in this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His back hit the grass with an onerous slump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron held his school bag’s straps tighter and attempted to look away, finding it nearly impossible when the breeze tousled and messed with Hwang Minhyun’s hair in a very unreasonable way. A light touch that made his forehead visible under the flaring sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sun-kissed arms were glowing with a questionable </span>
  <em>
    <span>minimum </span>
  </em>
  <span>tan (Minhyun looked like the type of person who took care of his skin with sunblock) but as much as his face gleamed with sweat and a pair of eyebrows furrowed at the center of his face, Aaron couldn’t find the resolution to “</span>
  <em>
    <span>look away, God damn it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he had an excuse to ruin the scene that looked fresh out of a cheap television show, Aaron couldn’t simply call out his name because he felt embarrassed in a shakiness that reached his ankles. Minhyun’s chest heaved up and down, clearly exhausted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who wouldn’t be? It seemed like the entire football team was feeling exceptionally greedy that afternoon; orange and red cones spread out in the never-ending fields of grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun wiped the sweat off of his left eyebrow. Hands clumsy, nearly jabbing an eye with his fingernail, and that was pretty much a reality check for Aaron, snapping him out of his trance and putting his hands around his mouth for a better effect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hwang Minhyun!” His voice was loud enough to make him and his other friend—Kang Daniel, or so Aaron thought—turn and look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Student council meeting,” he lifted his left arm up and tapped repeatedly on his wrist. “At twelve fifty!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With an overly energized thumbs up, Minhyun abruptly sat back up from his position on the center of the field. The strain in his back muscles practically made him drop to the ground again, but his willpower was nearly as stubborn as him, so he stayed put and Aaron chose it as his cue to leave his spot as quickly as possible. Minki would probably sneer at him right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be quite honest, Aaron still found it shocking that Minhyun had willingly become a candidate for Class Representative this year. His knowledge about Minhyun was pretty scarce, even if they’d been classmates for over five years. He’d never imagined that Minhyun cared about the Student Body. He didn’t even know that he had grades high enough for him to aim for Representative either, but he’d been proven wrong, obviously. He was pretty popular, being the Football Team’s Captain (and having such a damned attractive face), so winning the election back in August hadn’t been difficult at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron wasn’t far behind at all, though. He was one of the kindest soul’s in the world, gentle and pretty charismatic to everyone, which had won him countless hearts from the entire school. Minki always joked that Minhyun was one of his secret admirers, too, but Aaron always rolled his eyes and pretended that it didn’t latch into him like very dangerous hope on the corners of his bleeding heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Aaron reached the library, he automatically started counting heads, taking a seat on the StuCo’s usual meeting table at the far right corner of the room. All the respective Class Representatives greeted him respectfully, Aaron being the Student Council’s President, after all, and he noted that there were still two people missing. Hwang Minhyun included.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I start roll-calling?” Minki asked Aaron (StuCo's always ready Vice-President), pen uncapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll start in a few.” Aaron replied, and he hated the stupid glint in Minki’s eyes when he added, “we’re still missing a couple Class Rep’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wait wasn’t too long. Barely a couple minutes that had him on the edge of his seat when sophomore Lee Jinwoo and senior Hwang Minhyun finally showed up. He entered the room as quietly as possible, smelling like too much deodorant when he took a seat directly in front of Aaron. In other instances, he would have reminded them about the importance of punctuality for these meetings, but Minhyun smiled at him like it didn’t nearly put him into cardiac arrest and he disregarded the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re all well-aware of the next fundraiser we have in mind.” Aaron opened the yellow folder in front of him and started giving out the handouts to all the students present without further introduction. His eyes lingered for a second on his own stack of papers and then looked back up. “I sent the details to the Principal and he already gave us permission, but he needs the list of the activities we have in mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minki opened his notepad and wrote something down really quickly. “I’ll write all of your suggestions, so go on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyerin, Class Representative of eleventh grade blinked and raised her hand. “I suggest a Poetry contest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only a few members seemed to agree (Aaron encouraged the idea, too) but Yubin spoke up with a bit of uncertainty. “We should probably aim for activities that will interest lots of people to join. To raise more money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any suggestion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yubin didn’t hesitate. “A Movie Night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The proposal had an immediate reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t had one in the entire semester, so it’s a great idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure everyone would join.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much are we charging, though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what movies are we playing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron looked a bit distressed and Minki wrote all of it down. Rather than coming to a conclusion, the discussion shifted into whether the science rooms would be more fitting than the auditorium, but before anything could be decided, Minhyun raised his hand to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about a sports tournament?” His eyes wandered to Aaron, who’d given him the permission to speak. “We can also ask the teachers to join.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minki nodded in interest and looked at Aaron as well. “We can make it a Game Week. It’ll raise a lot of money for sure.” And everyone seemed to agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but what sports? We should narrow down the options to make sure we get permission as soon as possible.” He looked at Minhyun and added just in case. “Let’s please scratch American Football, though. We don’t want extreme sports.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun laughed and lingered his eyes on Aaron for an inappropriate amount of seconds. “Football isn’t an extreme sport, but I agree, let’s not include it for safety measurements.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, they settled for volleyball and table tennis. Aaron wasn’t good at sports, but he hoped that those were the least extreme possibilities in the entirety of the campus.  As far as he could tell, the meeting had gone pretty well, and as they all pushed their chairs back in place to prepare for class, Minhyun made his way to Aaron smoothly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to apologize for being late.” He excused himself with sincere eyes. “Football season starts next week, so I might miss a few meetings sometimes, but I’ll keep myself updated. Promise, Pres’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron bit the tip of his tongue. “If your job as a Class Rep’ becomes too burdensome, you can give your spot to someone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun was a bit taken aback with the sudden comment. Aaron hadn't meant the bite to it, so he immediately regretted it. “It’s not burdensome to me. But if it becomes burdensome and unfair to the Student Council, I have no option, I guess.” It sounded like a challenge and Aaron didn’t like the look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean it like that, Minhyun.” Aaron said after a long pause. “I’m just still surprised you voluntarily wanted to join StuCo when I know you have a shit ton of extracurriculars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression softened. “It’s not that much, really,” there was a slight smile on his face that Aaron was used to seeing by now. “See you in class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron sighed when Minhyun was out of sight and out of the library, running a hand over his hair. Minki was still packing his things back into his bag, but he cleared his throat loud and earnestly when he noticed his frown. “So, what about him is taunting you today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just why is he good at sports and smart? Football Captain and GPA high enough to be on the fucking Student Council.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minki didn’t exactly know how to refute his statement because he was correct after all. “If it makes you feel any better, he was staring at you during the whole thing.” He did the very fucking annoying thing he knew how to do with his eyebrows and Aaron hit him on the ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffed in sarcastic nature. “We’re gonna be late to class, Choi Minki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before they left the room, Minki held Aaron’s arm in realization and his smile grew promptly. “Minhyun told you football season starts next week?” He laughed in a volume unacceptable for a library before adding, “So that means: daily after school </span>
  <em>
    <span>practice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Which equates to a sweaty Kang Dongho in a football </span>
  <em>
    <span>uniform</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the worst.” Aaron fake gagged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess Jonghyun and I are booked after school for the rest of the month!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun.” Aaron said acerbically, but Minki looked at him bitingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like your dick doesn’t get excited at the sight of Hwang Minhyun kicking footballs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was exactly why Aaron hit Minki on the arm without holding back; hit so hard it left a mark on his pale skin for the rest of the afternoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The library was empty that afternoon. Aaron had been relentlessly typing onto his computer for the last hour and a half. He enjoyed the solitude and quietness it granted him as he kept looking at university application deadlines; he wondered if he’d have it easier if only he had continued his cello lessons when he was six years old. Maybe scholarship applications were ruining his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was way too focused on his screen until he heard someone drag the chair in front of him and sit there in silence. Aaron stopped typing and pushed his reading glasses further up his nose. Minhyun stared back at him with a book in his right hand and nothing in the other. Aaron stared back at him in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I sit here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron looked around. The library was still as empty as it had been at three in the afternoon when he came in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind.” He replied slowly. “But why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” He said and for the first time in his entire life, Minhyun actually looked embarrassed. And that was intriguing as much as his leg bounced up and down anxiously. Still, Aaron didn’t dare to ask further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence that followed wasn't enjoyable like it had been hours prior to this when he had no one in front. Aaron tried to ignore Minhyun completely and continued typing sentences on his laptop, wondering if Minhyun was actually reading his book or if he was still staring at him from behind his eyelashes. Aaron didn’t look up, too scared to find out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the digital clock on the lower right corner of his screen changed to five twenty in the afternoon, Minhyun very quietly closed his book and cleared his throat to catch Aaron’s attention. He looked at him in question but Minhyun no longer looked embarrassed or conflicted like before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked casual even. As if they were life-long best friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron’s fingers involuntarily twitched on the keyboard. “I’m filling College applications.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? There’s still a lot of time for that.” Minhyun said, eyebrows raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right.” He shrugged. “But it’s never too soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun put his chin on his palm and looked at his face. For a second, Aaron wondered if the conversation was now over and if he was going to sit there until he confessed that he felt uncomfortable under his gaze. He bit his inner cheek and waited for a few more seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was genuinely curious, but quite steady. “Do you like football, Aaron?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron couldn’t figure out Hwang Minhyun. He didn’t know if he was playing some sort of strategy or mental game with him. He was so unpredictable that Aaron almost found himself asking him to repeat the question in case he’d heard it wrong. He looked at him in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Football?” He asked. Minhyun nodded like it was an obvious answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I guess it’s… fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean you’ve played before?” He asked as if it was hard to believe. Minhyun looked at Aaron for a second too long before clearing his throat. Aaron suppressed the urge to blush. “You’d probably shatter with one practice.” He used his statement as a reason (excuse?) to eye him up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're too thin and look kinda fragile.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron crossed his arms around his chest, feeling offended and vulnerable under his gaze. “For all you know. Maybe I could kick your ass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun laughed. Naturally, like the Minhyun he was faintly, very </span>
  <em>
    <span>faintly</span>
  </em>
  <span> familiar with.  “Is that a challenge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His blush did reach his cheeks now. Probably his ears too. “I’m kidding. You’d probably break my bones.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed again; a little louder this time. “I wouldn't do that.” He looked a bit more relaxed, but he was still shameless when he opened his mouth again and only hesitated for one short second. “How come I’ve never seen you in the bleachers then? Watching a game?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked. “I’ve watched you once. I mean, I watched a game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” He looked really interested in that piece of information, oddity aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I went with Minki once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun’s gaze seemed to waver at that. His right eyebrow twitched upwards unconsciously and he looked deflated, as if his pride had been stabbed. Aaron didn’t understand the reason behind his shift in behaviour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Right.” He nodded and looked at the cover of his book, as if the old texture was suddenly more interesting than Aaron himself. He tried not to feel hurt at the sudden jab. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Minhyun murmured, and his eyes dragged back to Aaron. “There's a game this weekend. Start of the season.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron swallowed thickly and Minhyun noticed. He looked at his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The team is training every day until five.” He looked back up and met his eyes. “You should come watch the practices if you're free? Come to the game, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His skin broke into goosebumps and he hid his flinch when Minhyun’s eye contact became foreign to him. “I… I have stuff undone so… I don't know if I can make it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun looked disappointed for a second. He hid it with a smile and nodded in understanding. “That's too bad, then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed his chair back as if to stand and leave, and Aaron seemed to realize now that he was wearing a thin, white, sleeveless top that barely covered his torso properly. He pointed it out and asked, “You had practice before coming here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only nodded in response. “I saw Minki out there watching. He actually told me you were here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun tilted his head. “Because I asked him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron only stared at him in complete and utter silence. What was he supposed to say?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow.” Minhyun said, carrying his book with him and looking sort of dissatisfied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron would swear on his life that he heard him curse when he closed the library door behind him, but he looked at the pitch black screen in front of him and crossed the idea out of his head instead. His head was empty but his heart was full. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Aaron was certain of something, it was that it'd been Kim Jonghyun and Choi Minki’s fault all along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd allowed them to get inside his head with an unhealthy amount of Hwang-Minhyun-related-fantasies, and even though he'd been ultimately responsible for letting them get away with it, the prospect of listening to his friends for once hadn't been harmful. Or so he'd thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he invited you to the game and to his training.” Minki said in awe, he looked at Jonghyun and then back at Aaron. “And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>refused</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron sighed in annoyance. “He didn't invite me. He was just being nice and mentioned his game.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He literally came up to us yesterday and asked us: </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘So, where’s Aaron?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’” Minki dropped an octave in what probably was a very offensive voice imitation of Minhyun. He shook his head in distrust. “He flirted with you and you're… holy shit, you're actually dense as </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was really weird, I admit.” Aaron pointed out. He wasn't hungry anymore and he felt himself grow dubious. “He sat there out of nowhere and wouldn't stop being really strange with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minki evaluated a response before covering his face with his palms and groaning in impatience. “It's called having a </span>
  <em>
    <span>crush </span>
  </em>
  <span>and attempting conversation, Aaron. Jesus Christ, you're both eighteen year olds but act like toddlers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron's never had a boyfriend, leave him alone.” And even though Jonghyun meant no harm, his statement alone was upsetting because he was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. I called it first.” Minki said and sat on the edge of his seat. He attempted to whisper. “He's into you. For God knows how long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron kept shaking his head and covering Minki’s mouth with french fries. “Be quiet.” He seethed. “It's not like that. He's just being polite because we're both in the Student Council now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun perked up at that. “Aren't you the reason why he joined StuCo in the first place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jonghyun, not you too. Don't betray me like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We conspired against you all afternoon, Aaron. I think Minki’s got a pretty good point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minki nodded in diversion and clapped his hands. “You're also incredibly good at pretending that you're not into him.”</span>
</p><p><span>Aaron’s patience was limited when he elbowed him. “There's a lot of people here. Will you honestly just </span><em><span>shut</span></em> <em><span>up</span></em><span>?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to watch their football training tomorrow. You should join us. I bet he'll be really happy about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun smiled at Aaron in encouragement. “Come on, don't be a coward. Join us and marvel at the eye candy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are manwhores.” Aaron stated, but their expressions didn't falter. If anything, they kept exchanging knowing glances to convince him to give in and find out for once and for all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we're wrong, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>win</span>
  </em>
  <span> and we'll do whatever you want. For a whole month we're gonna be at your disposal.” Minki suggested, eyes sure of himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron felt hesitant for the first time in the entire conversation. “And what if you guys are right? What then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minki looked at Jonghyun and they both shrugged. “You'll finally get yourself a man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And not just </span>
  <em>
    <span>any kind </span>
  </em>
  <span>of man.” Jonghyun added smugly. “You'll get dicked down by none other than Hwang Minhyun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at them and felt like a hot mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you're in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron, shameful and feeling ridiculously obscene, turned around to make sure no one around had heard their dangerous conversation or he'd disappear from the country and change his identity. Coast clear, he finally took Minki’s hand on his own and sealed the deal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck it. I’d be a winner either way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The familiar metallic taste in his throat made him reach for a water bottle and shove it down in an impressive amount of seconds. Minhyun hissed, by no means attempting to hold back the cuss word that followed out of his mouth when he closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aching, burning.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Minhyun’s legs begged for mercy, halting to a stop as he nearly pulled a muscle from the abruptness of his movements. He looked over at Dongho, he was on another circuit and his knees looked worn out with the amount of pressure and intensity in which he kept practicing his running. As the team's fullback, Dongho's training was nearly as intense as his sometimes. At least when it came to running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun poured water on his scalp and felt the coolness relax him for a brief minute. The coach was already nagging at him for taking a break for too long and so he jogged back into the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clutched his hands on the football firmly, new blisters threatening over the sore-thick skin of his palms as he practiced his throwing. Being team Captain filled him with pride, but with it came the responsibility of Quarterback, quite possibly the harshest position in the entire field. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hwang,” His coach voiced firmly, “Next Friday I want you in all your senses. Hyunwoo and Dongho have been practicing their running for the last few weeks but one fuck up in the handoff and that's how we're out, got it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Coach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep practicing your tackles. I don't want you to lose focus and I wanna make sure we win the first game to ensure the next ones.” Minhyun nodded, still shortly out of breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huddle up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun took a deep breath and raised his voice loud enough to catch everyone's attention. “Huddle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The full team gathered up in seconds, Dongho following behind Hyunbin and standing next to Minhyun. It caught his attention how determined everyone looked right then. He almost felt emotional, it being the last year in the team before his graduation. And he realized how appreciative and grateful he felt towards all of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they carried on, Minhyun put his hand on the center of the huddle and quick enough everyone followed to do the same and make a cry of decisiveness. Their game season was starting pretty soon, and as one of the most competitive schools in their entire district, their goal was to take victory in every single one of their matches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongho smiled at him after practice was done. He looked tired enough to slump on the benches and take a nap, but he pulled Minhyun by the jersey and tangled a finger on his left shoulder pad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents are gonna be out of town during the weekend of our games.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun arched an eyebrow and saw the expression growing on Dongho’s face. “Go ahead, I'm listening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span> we win the game, I'll throw a party in my house. Backyard, preferably.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed excitedly. “Are you shitting me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking promise. But only </span>
  <em>
    <span>if. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Focus on winning first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slapped Dongho on the back and smiled in the </span>
  <span>overly enthusiastic mood of his. “You bet.” He seemed to ponder for a second before asking. “Can I invite a friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongho narrowed his eyes knowingly at him. “Aaron? The StuCo President?” His laugh was loud enough to attract Daniel and Hyunwoo’s attention. “Man, I thought you were joking when you told me about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joking?” Minhyun looked offended but nevertheless shook his head. “He's really nice.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>And cute, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he stopped himself from adding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Dongho agreed and added for filler, probably. “He can bring his friends, too. The ones that hang around our practices sometimes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel butted in the conversation and put an arm around his shoulders. “Now that you say it, it's really weird that they didn't come today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun also found it weird, but he recalled the text message in the Student Council group chat and he deflated. “There was an after-school meeting today. That's probably why.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongho nodded and seemed to smile slightly at that. “Is that why today sucked? The lack of my number one supporters?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunwoo snickered and they easily shifted into another subject to talk about. But the conversation stayed inside Minhyun’s head for the rest of the afternoon even as he took a quick shower in the school’s bathroom stalls and got dressed with a clean pair of clothes. It somehow felt heavy in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered how it'd feel like if Aaron came to one of their practices and saw him in his field. Playing and running and making a touchdown. He'd feel exhilarated just at the thought of Aaron watching him score and cheering for him. It annoyed him that Aaron was seemingly not interested in him even despite his efforts to figure him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun left the school’s bathroom with his bag hanging loosely around his shoulder and a towel around his neck because of the wet hair he hadn't bothered to dry. Completely distracted and out of his senses, he walked towards the parking lot of the school and nearly missed the familiar voice calling after him when he suddenly stopped in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minhyun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron,” Minhyun stammered apologetically, “I hadn't seen you, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's fine.” He said quietly. Minhyun didn't like the silence and greeted Minki as well; he walked right beside Aaron and held the familiar yellow folder with new stacks of papers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Movie Night and Sports Game Week were both approved by the office.” Minki said to break the silence. “We need to make some advertisements around the school and carry on with it in the following weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun nodded and momentarily looked a bit more cheered up. “That's awesome. Sorry for not being able to join today’s meeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron skimmed his appearance thoroughly and shook his head when he met his eyes again. Minhyun didn't look away once. “That's fine. Football practice is excusable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minki smiled convincingly and added naturally to the conversation. “Plus you have a game this weekend, don't you, Minhyun?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah.” Minhyun blinked twice and swallowed thickly. “Hope to see you guys there.” He looked directly at Aaron when he said that and Minki must have noticed if the amused noise he made was of any indication. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We're gonna be there.” Minki said and crossed his arms in a provoking posture. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Aaron?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron looked uncomfortable with the sudden spotlight on him. Still, he unconvincingly nodded. That was seemingly enough to drop the conversation and (very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span>) awkwardly part ways with silent goodbyes and embarrassed smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Minhyun opened the door to his car and buckled the seatbelt on, he watched from the rearview mirror as both boys make their way to a red car at the further back. He didn't know if it was Aaron or Minki’s, but he didn't start the engine until their car was out of sight. Minhyun gripped the steering wheel and sighed in defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd gather courage and talk to Kwak Aaron tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The burn on the back of his right leg was testing him, and Minhyun had been pretty short-tempered today. With no intentions to stop himself from today’s training, he angrily picked up one of the colored cones and limped his way back to the bench where Dongho and Youngho sat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their game was in two days from now, which didn't indicate any good news with how </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked</span>
  </em>
  <span> his leg was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And to make matters even more annoying, cheerleader practice was taking place right then and there too. Minhyun rolled his eyes when he heard Hyunwoo and Jeongguk talking about it like the irritating teenagers they were. In fact, they were so distracted it almost forced Minhyun to politely tell them to practice elsewhere. Daniel had elbowed him and stopped him before he could do it, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look bothered.” Dongho said when he sat down next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Cuz the cheerleaders are wearing their outfits today.” Hyunwoo said jokingly. “And we all know Hwang Minhyun isn't into </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun hit him on the ass with his sweat-soaked towel in frustration. “Drop it, will you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongho smoothly eyed the bleachers and smiled tauntingly when he caught Minhyun’s gaze again. He slid closer to him just to make sure no one else heard when he murmured, “But your personal cheerleader is there, though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who's that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a look at the bleachers yourself, Romeo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun didn't want to be manipulated in case of disappointment, but Dongho’s expression was way too reliable. He turned his neck slightly and sure enough, on the second to last row of bleachers sat Aaron himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked away so quickly it was pretty damned obvious he'd been caught staring. Minhyun was shell shocked when he looked at Dongho again. “He… fuck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't disappoint him, Cap’.” He winked and put a reassuring hand on his hurt leg. “Don't overdo it either, though. You have enough time to impress him on Saturday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd faced a cultural reset once he was back on the field. The sun was making him glow, and even though he'd been tackled by Jeongguk and Dongho twice during practice, his forward passes had been pretty fucking good. Enough that he'd gotten more praise than usual by their coach and that was sufficient to prove himself today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When practice was over and Minhyun threw his rusty helmet to the ground next to his shoulder pads, he struggled to find his balance and sat on the dry grass under the roofed area of the terrain. Daniel offered him a water bottle he gratefully took. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongho sat next to him for a couple minutes in silence. Minhyun kept drinking water and evening his breathing when he suddenly chuckled. “Your StuCo boss is coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop fucking around—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minhyun?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun gaped for a short second before naturally turning to face him. He couldn't stop himself from grinning like a fool when he saw the other male doing the same. Aaron stood alone, for a change, not followed by Minki, and that was enough hopeful masochism for today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a second of silence and Dongho got the cue. “Oh, I… uh, I gotta talk to Hyunwoo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron was still standing and Minhyun patted the spot on the floor next to him. He wouldn't be able to stand up on his own even if he tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You actually came.” Minhyun said after another second of silence. He sounded rather timid and Aaron caught on pretty quick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about your undone uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuff</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked bashful, laughed anyway. “I had some free time.” He didn't look at him directly at first, but even so, Minhyun found it unbelievable how handsome Aaron was up close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” He made sure Aaron was looking back before he continued, “You know we're preparing a lot, right? If we win, Dongho's throwing a crazy big party at his place. It'd be cool if you came by.” He was really hesitant, but he added, “You can also bring your friends if they want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Aaron looked cautious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” His eyes were wide and he kept nodding. For a moment, the question that lingered in his head more often than not was alluring. He put both of his hands on his knees and mustered courage to end his curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something really weird?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron looked a little panicky but nodded in acknowledgment. His eyes didn't indicate tranquility and for a second, Minhyun re-evaluated the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minki is your best </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron only blinked. He blinked again. And he blinked once more, almost starting to laugh in quick response. “That's your question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cheeks were alarmingly red, but he prayed that the exercise had him red anyways, or that would've been more embarrassing than the question alone. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Minki's one of my best friends. Jonghyun—” he pointed at the bleachers and laughed, “—the one over there, you see him? He's my other best friend.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun only nodded because he didn't have the voice to speak anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you ask?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly? I thought you guys had a thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely not.” He replied quite normally. Like Minhyun hadn't just very indecently outed him. “If you promise to keep this between us, they're actually into one of your friends. On the football team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about you?” Minhyun asked instead. His posture grew more interested when Aaron seemed to shrink on the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you into anyone from the football team?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushed and Minhyun looked at him with incredible attention. “I… No, I don't know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” It was a bit clipped. “Too bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun swallowed and smiled at him. It wasn't a real one, though. “I could've been the wingman.” And when no answer came, he pushed. “Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron sighed under his breath in disbelief because, <em>wow, wingman? Ouch</em>. “Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun bit his lip; clearly he'd struck a nerve, but he was sure it was mutual. “Let me know if that changes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron said curtly. “Ha. I'll keep it in mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun watched in silence as he walked off and left him there. He frowned bitterly at himself because this was more difficult than he'd anticipated. Aaron was more nerve wracking than winning the game itself, and that was dangerous. He wouldn't allow himself to be so immersed into Aaron’s stupid little laugh and his ridiculously amazing personality. But he looked upset, and for what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd messed up just now, hadn't he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing the negative thoughts away, he stood up from the ground and collected himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bad move,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. But he was going to fix it somehow. Hopefully. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron refused Minki’s invitation to football practice the next day. He also refused to tell him about the conversation he'd had with Minhyun the day before because he'd felt like a complete idiot. He'd been an idiot for believing Minki and Jonghyun in the first place. He'd been an idiot for approachin Minhyun yesterday and he'd sure felt like an ultra idiot when Minhyun looked at him dead in the eyes and said:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “I could've been the wingman.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aaron had felt his face drop just as soon as Minhyun uttered that stupid question. It almost made him laugh self-depressingly because that was a very outrageous thing to ask when Aaron had been anything but whipped for Hwang Minhyun for the last year and a half. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna tell me now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron rolled his eyes. “Try again</span>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Minki crossed his arms and looked seconds away from whining. “The worst outcome is that he told you that he's got a hot girlfriend and that's probably not the case because Hwang Minhyun is definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> into girls.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don't know that, Minki!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that it, then?” Minki scoffed. “Is that what's got you hella pressed? He said that he's got a girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn't say that—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren't we best friends, Aaron?” Minki said in complete shock. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked appalled and hurt. “Fine. I'm not gonna push you to say what Minhyun told you to have you all depressed on a Friday, but I’ve tried to help you all along and I'm sorry you don't trust me enough to talk to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's embarrassing!” Aaron seethed in defeat. “He told me he'd be my <em>wingman</em> with any of his football friends. Happy? You lost. He's not into me and that's what's got me </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘hella pressed’</span>
  </em>
  <span> like you'd say.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minki looked heartbroken enough to pout at his friend. “Aaron, honey…” He quickly shook his head and organized his thought process. “But in what context? Maybe he just… I don't know, panicked or…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's whatever now.” He shrugged, but it physically pained him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In another opportunity, I'd offer you to get drunk with me this weekend but I know you don't drink.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed humorlessly. “You just reminded me that he invited us to a party at Dongho’s place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyebrows raised. “He what now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they win the game, he's throwing a party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do you mean he invited </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘us’</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron barely looked at him. “He said I could go with my friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are we going?” Minki looked overly excited at the idea but then glowered. “It'd be a huge fuck you to him if we did and you ignored his existence. You can get it on with someone else while he watches or something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said it: I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't</span>
  </em>
  <span> drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's a first time for everything!” Minki held his arm. “Please, it could be the perfect chance to talk to Dongho.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It all depends whether they win tomorrow or not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You've seen them train. They're like animals on the field.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw the look in Minki’s eyes and he couldn't have possibly said no to that. He silently agreed. “Fine. But don't leave me alone or you'll regret it.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron was holding Minki’s wallet while he lined up on the hotdog stand near the gate of the school’s football field. Minki and Jonghyun went on the lookout for seats on the bleachers and left him alone to pay for the food; there were people he'd never seen before, considering they were from a rival school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a bit ridiculous as he walked around with three hotdogs, one super sized Coca Cola drink and black and red lines of paint across his cheeks. Minki had been really adamant about showing the school’s spirit even though it was dark enough that the colors were basically unrecognizable. He didn't have free hands to fetch his phone and call Jonghyun, so he was basically forced to look for his friends with terrible eyesight and excessive food on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need any help with that?” He nearly dropped the soda on the ground when he heard the familiar voice and felt a pair of firm hands from behind his back on his forearms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't help that Minhyun was so insanely tall for his age and that he looked even hotter in his football uniform now that he even had thigh and knee pads on. His red jersey had a ninety five on the center and Aaron ignored the urge to stare further down shamelessly when he remembered that he was still upset with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can manage by myself.” Aaron said and moved a step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun frowned for a second. “Alright… Everything okay?” He looked lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything's fine.” He replied quickly and steadily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other male seemed to hesitate but he smiled faintly at him. “Okay. I'm really happy to see you here tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron stopped himself from scoffing in his direction. “Are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn't I?” He said and looked rather uncomfortable when he looked away. “You're the only person I looked forward to seeing today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron!” Came the stadium-staggering voice that belonged to no one other than Minki. They both turned to look at him, and even with bad eyesight he could tell that he was crossing his arms and death glaring Minhyun. Role of best friends, Aaron figured. “If you don't hurry your ass up, you'll regret it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should go.” Aaron said uncomfortably and a bit ashamed. He counted in his head and made up his mind. “Good luck, Minhyun. I'll be… cheering for you over there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That statement alone seemed to encourage him beyond explanation. Aaron shuffled in place awkwardly and turned to find his friends after giving him another polite smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he sat down in between his friends, Minki took the soda from his hands and shook his head in fake disappointment. “I tried saving you over there, but I can see you're weaker than I thought and gave in to the enemy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled sheepishly and had no further excuse because it was impossible to despise Minhyun after all. Even if Minhyun wasn’t interested in him, Aaron would <em>eventually</em> learn to accept it and continue to like him in secret and burdensome pain. “I'm a dumbass and I admit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minki smiled at him in sympathy and patted his head endearingly. Aaron saw him look at Jonghyun from the corner of his eye for a second and then back at him. “That's how love works, I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided not to comment about it and returned the same sympathetic smile right before the game began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their school’s cheerleaders gathered at the edges of the field and Minki waved at a couple of them. One of them (a classmate of theirs), Bae Joohyun, insisted to get them some pompons after enthusiastically greeting Minki and Aaron. Jonghyun was a bit red in the ears when the three of them were given a pair each and Minki looked feral when Dongho— fullback of the team— started running with Minhyun close behind.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron had started cheering just the same after Minhyun had done a perfect handoff and managed to run an incredible amount of yards in </span>
  <em>
    <span>seconds. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was jumping up and down and the loud cheers from in front of them were catchy and easy enough to have the entire student body singing along to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun wouldn't stop laughing as Minki copied the cheerleader's moves by heart, and he looked absolutely breathless when he pointed a finger at him and accused. “I was a cheerleader in eleventh grade so learn a thing or two and start shaking those damned pompons, Kim Jonghyun!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was thrilling. Aaron’s arm-hair was up from the electric excitement that came with their team winning by a few points. His voice was foreign to him the longer he yelled and cheered. Even though the time was quickly running out, he couldn't help but cross his fingers and hope their school won. Minhyun looked absolutely exhausted and Aaron wished he could do something about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their tiger mascot started twirling on the ground. They were really close to victory and he only prayed to God that Minhyun’s pass wasn't intercepted by the opposing team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The short huddle had them all gathered up shoulder against shoulder. He could recognize Minhyun because of his jersey’s number and saw the intensity in which he spoke to the team. Despite looking entirely worn out, he was inspiring; he didn't stop instructing and telling them to try their best. They all nodded and crashed their helmets in adrenaline and Aaron realized that he had never been so focused on something in his entire life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> If Hwang Minhyun asked him again whether he liked football or not, he'd say </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck yeah, he loved football.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This match alone had brought an intensity to his life never felt before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>win.” Aaron whispered to himself. He'd lose his mind if not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last pass was about to happen. He saw the offensive line take their respective places and he was shaking at the sight of Minhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He briefly heard the coach from his spot on the bleachers. “Hwang, you need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>focus,</span>
  </em>
  <span> or I </span>
  <em>
    <span>swear</span>
  </em>
  <span> to God I’m kicking you out of the game!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was on their positions, Minhyun breathed heavily and spoke at the top of his lungs. Aaron never watched football closely before, but he now understood what a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cadence </span>
  </em>
  <span>was now that he saw and heard Minhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's to communicate with his on-field offensive teammates,” Jonghyun answered quickly when Aaron had asked what Minhyun was saying at the beginning of the match. “We're not supposed to understand it, but his team does. It's like... a strategy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun shook his shoulders. Dongho nodded at him from his position and everyone was still, waiting for the last call to start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Set!” The linemen dropped into their stances. “Red 80, Red 80, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hut-Hut</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” The center snapped the ball on the second </span>
  <em>
    <span>hut, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Minhyun growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“313 Pump F-Stop on two!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun had the ball; even though Aaron couldn't see the expression he wore under his helmet, it must have been decisive. Everyone in the crowd started shouting and whistling for him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Go ninety-five!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Come on, Hwang Minhyun!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>was heard more often than not, and Aaron found himself gripping the pompoms with extreme force when Minhyun was off and running. He was across the opposition’s field in red-zone, and as he kept counting yards in his head, he did a somersault. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>End-zone! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touchdown! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tigers</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire crowd started yelling. Aaron and Jonghyun unconsciously started hugging and laughing in pure joy at the additional six points that easily pointed at victory. They'd won the game and everyone in the field was on top of quarterback, Hwang Minhyun. Football Captain. Aaron was smiling so wide his cheeks couldn't help but hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole team chanted Minhyun’s name and the entire student body couldn't help but join the cheering. Aaron was ecstatic; his legs were shaking when he went down the bleachers with Minki’s help and they were tone-deaf with all the screaming of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three friends walked towards the crowd of people gathered around the team, and as if it couldn't have gotten any better, Minhyun looked around manically and his gaze softened the moment he met Aaron’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron gave him a crazy joyful thumbs-up and a silly grin that had Minhyun beaming just the same and letting himself be pulled into the dressing rooms by his teammates. “Aaron!” He called before disappearing into the room, “Wait for me. I'll give you a ride later.” He looked back at his friends, who elbowed him beyond their nature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kang Dongho exclusively announced to a few people that he was throwing a party at his place to celebrate, and everyone who'd been invited cheered for his decision. He'd mainly told the seniors about it, because even though they classified as underage, he didn't want people younger than eighteen under his home’s responsibility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron didn't have a jacket on, and even though he still felt buzzed and warm after the game, waiting for Minhyun at the parking lot with both his friends in the chilly breeze of their hometown wasn't helping nor ideal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole team appeared after longer minutes and Minhyun waved at Aaron upon seeing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dongho offered to give your friends a ride to his place, if that's okay.” He also seemed to hesitate but added just in case. “The three of you can fit in my car too, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minki and Jonghyun looked at Aaron. Well, that was an incredibly uncomfortable situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun seemed to notice that they wanted to talk about it. In private, most likely. “I'll be waiting in my car.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, your call, Pres.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know.” Aaron admitted honestly. “I feel like being alone with him could either turn really well or really bad. But I also want to settle a few things and talk to him in private.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go with him.” Jonghyun settled. “If anything's wrong just call us. We'll see you at Dongho’s house either way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron nodded. He took a deep breath and walked towards Minhyun’s car all alone. If this was a mistake, it'd be clear. But for now, he really wanted to see Minhyun’s face and rely on the fact that he looked really fucking amazing tonight after a quick victory shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun looked at the open window from the passenger seat where Aaron stood and smiled easily. Just like that. “Come on in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a second too long until Aaron finally chose to break the silence. It took a lot of courage, but he settled down. “You looked so fucking cool playing.” He relaxed when Minhyun smiled to himself and didn't look back, probably shy about it. “The way you jumped into that endzone… Holy shit, that was so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't started the car engine yet. They stayed in the parking lot and Minhyun’s fingers wavered over the car keys. “I was supposed to impress you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did.” Aaron assured quietly, lips ghosting on the tips of his fingers. “You really did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun looked at Aaron then. There was an entire universe in his eyes with the longing way in which he stared at him, and if Aaron would've been a bit more delusional, he would've thought that Hwang Minhyun was going to kiss him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't though. Of course he didn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you cold?” He asked instead. He looked at the backseat and pulled a red and white letterman jacket that belonged to the school. Aaron almost laughed because this felt too much like a jock one-sided love story. “It might be too big on you, but it's pretty good for this weather.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Aaron said, long after Minhyun had turned the car engine on and gone retro. He smiled at him with his eyes; Aaron almost punched the car’s window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun turned the radio on, and easy like that, the conversation was filtered out with the top ten pop songs of the month. Whatever things he’d wanted to settle down were now dry in his throat and lost as afterthoughts. Aaron looked outside of the window and unwillingly hugged his body, still cold even with Minhyun's jacket on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might've heard Minhyun sigh to his left, but he couldn't be sure. And he chose not to ask either way. Not until they reached Dongho’s place and Aaron stumbled to open the door and said a quick thank you with a heaviness that was uncharacteristic of his. Minhyun stayed on his seat and before he could disappear from his sight, he looked at him and it burned him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun’s alcohol tolerance was as good as any eighteen year old’s could possibly be. Not fantastic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he agreed to a beer pong match when his classmate Jaehyun called him. He was pretty confident even when he'd already chugged two cups within three minutes. And as he was about to give up, he saw Dongho speaking with Aaron’s friends Minki and Jonghyun on the couch. Without excuse, Minhyun left the table and Jaehyun angrily stuttered drunken insults that he'd forget about in a few minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's up?” He smiled as he sat on the couch’s hand rest. Minki looked at him and his face morphed into a funny glare. He laughed because he thought it had been a joke. “Where's Aaron? I lost him ever since we came inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why are you looking for him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Minhyun must have been way too out of it. “Just wanna talk to him. Yeah, that's right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minki kept glaring at him and Dongho looked incredibly confused. Minhyun felt uncomfortable enough to leave the couch, then. “I guess I'll go find him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, it wasn't difficult to find him at all. Aaron was by himself in the backyard, sitting down on one of the patio chairs. He helplessly looked around and Minhyun dug his hands deeper inside the pockets of his pants and shamelessly </span>
  <em>
    <span>stared</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Up and down. His eyes landed on Aaron’s pretty face for a second too long, until he looked away and chose to sit with him instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was next to him in seconds. Totally unaware of how, but he was there quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I sit here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was awfully familiar, he recalled. That once in the library. Nevertheless, Aaron’s response was the same even though he didn't speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven't drank.” He looked at his hands and sighed reluctantly. “Honestly, I've never drank before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Minhyun was interested in that. “Because you don't want to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't usually go to parties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was well-aware of that. “I know, ‘cuz I've never seen you in one. But I know for a fact that you're invited each time.” Minhyun wasn't stupid. And he knew many people were interested in Aaron in more ways than one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It simply never caught my attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” He lowered his gaze and watched him move to his left a little. “So what caught it now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron looked at his eyes for the first time since they'd been together in the car hours ago. “I don't really know the reason myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna try? Try it with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something clicked when he saw the way in which Aaron’s mood shifted. He hummed in understanding. “Have you been avoiding me all night?” He narrowed his eyes and laughed with no humor. “No, actually… You've been avoiding me </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> day, haven't you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron had been acting very weird when they saw each other at school in the morning, and he'd been really snappy when he offered help during the school’s game. It didn't make any sense as much as he tried to put a finger to it. Their last conversation had been yesterday when he invited him to Dongho’s party and he tried to coax him into saying if he was interested in someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you need to be completely shitfaced to notice that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun was surprised. “Sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I have something to say.” Aaron said. Minhyun wasn't drunk enough to ignore that he looked very pissed at him for hundreds of reasons, apparently. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>like someone from the football team. Will you be my </span>
  <em>
    <span>wingman</span>
  </em>
  <span> and put a good word out there for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was speechless. He stared at Aaron in disbelief and choked with his own thoughts. “What? Why are you acting so strange today</span>
  <span>? Did I do something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm acting strange because for my entire life, I've only ever worried about my family, my grades and entering a competitive university. But nowadays, all in my mind is a stupid football player from your damned team. Is that a valid reason? Are you gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span> me or what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head was spinning with new information that he couldn't quite grasp. He frowned and held a hand out to hold Aaron’s forearm; for many justifications, his head filled with bile and envy at whoever Aaron was talking about. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Who are you talking about?” He grasped desperately at his arms and Aaron’s eyes watered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figure it out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cap'</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He pulled away from him and stared down at his eyes with a hurt expression all over his face. “Your GPA is high enough to figure out complicated shit like this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron, what the fuck are you even saying?” His eyes also involuntarily watered with fresh tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know, Minhyun.” He quietly mumbled. “I don't know anything anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun sat alone on the backyard’s chair for what felt like hours. He saw everyone dancing and drinking inside, but even with the awareness that slowly came with his sobriety, he couldn't get up and join his friends inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometime later, Dongho came to pull him back inside. He looked like he knew more than he was willing to share and Minhyun felt vulnerable and foolish. “They already left,” Dongho said in a calm voice. “You should sleep over tonight. You're not driving in this state.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't complain, but he made sure to text his mother before closing his eyes and dozing off in Dongho’s couch next to Daniel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun woke up the next day on Dongho’s bed next to two other bodies (Hyunwoo and Dongho himself) and unluckily for him, he remembered absolutely everything about last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With no good thoughts in mind, he went back to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We've already sent permission slips and e-mails to parents for Movie Night,” Aaron always looked like a professional adult whenever he was leading a Student Council meeting. Minhyun hadn't been serious about his responsibilities as a Class Representative at first, and he found it oddly amusing when Aaron pushed and asked months ago when they weren't close yet: </span>
  <em>
    <span>“you're taking notes, right?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't recall when exactly he'd started liking Kwak Aaron, but he knew for sure that it had been a timely matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To begin with, Minhyun had never been in the same classes as him. Mainly because Minhyun loved mathematics and science whilst Aaron liked writing and art. They'd shared a music class once in eleventh grade and he caught his eye for the first time when he performed alongside Minki and Solji. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was absolutely stupid, but Minhyun had dropped a physics class just to enroll in plastic arts. He'd seen what passion did to people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And simply like that, he realized that he was losing precious time when days turned into weeks of silently falling deeply in love with </span>
  <em>
    <span>ideals</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though football was the reason why everyone in the school recognized Minhyun for, his excelling grades could easily grant him a spot in important organizations. Aaron had never once been to any of their games and Minhyun was hopeless with progress until he was elected as a Representative for Student Council. The same Council where Aaron had been Vice-President last year and actual President this year. It gave him more excuses to spend time with him and he realized that Aaron was even a better person now that he started to know him better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun was clearly not good with his words. He always fucked up things with unnecessary fillers and maybe that's why Aaron had resorted to treating him like a piece of inanimate chair decoration during today’s meeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s this Friday at four in the afternoon.” He continued and pushed his reading glasses further up his nose bridge. “I need all of you to be there. If it goes well, we could raise a lot of money.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minki gave each of them another handout for Minhyun’s desk collection. It had prices for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>tickets </span>
  </em>
  <span>and room numbers according to the movies playing. “It's also our responsibility to return the classrooms clean and just like they were given to us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all agreed and Minhyun said he'd tell the Coach he wouldn't go to practice on Friday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. We appreciate that.” Aaron said, but his eyes weren't appreciative at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The members said goodbye to each other and excused themselves to arrive on time to their next classes. Even Minki left in a rush before Aaron, but Minhyun hadn't moved from his seat at all. He could be late for all he cared. Aaron looked at him for a moment before packing his own things in silence as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to talk to you.” Minhyun said without preamble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron didn't reply and Minhyun grew angry the longer he ignored him. “Are you seriously gonna act like a twelve year old? You're giving me the cold-shoulder but at least give me an explanation of why!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hwang Minhyun, that is <em>not</em> an appropriate volume for a school-library.” He said sternly and Minhyun stared at him in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” He abruptly picked his things up and saw as Aaron stood still in his place and astounded. “I'm really sorry if I said something I shouldn't have said. I'm really sorry if you're avoiding me because you realized I like you. Or I don't know, I'm really sorry that you despise me so much that you can't even look at my face.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron stared at him, overwhelmed and hands gripping the tabletop as if it was the only thing in the room keeping him close to reality.  Minhyun felt pretty much naked under his gaze and made his way to the main door of the library and left before Aaron could mutter a single syllable. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun found tranquility at the center of the football field. The sprinklers must have been on in the morning, because he felt the back of his shirt soaked because of the wet grass as he shifted to cover his eyes with his forearm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was right above him, but he still felt gloomy as he recalled whatever he'd finished fucking up in between Aaron and him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were footsteps recognizable to his left, the grass scrunching to the soles of someone’s shoes. For a second, he was alarmed that a teacher had noticed that he was missing and skipping class to lay on the grass and think by himself with regret—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I lay down with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MInhyun’s eyes snapped open, suddenly well-aware and looking for the owner of that voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The grass is wet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't mind.” Aaron said softly. “But if you do, I can leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun sat up properly and his shirt stuck to him as if it were sweat. “Are you skipping class?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have Study Hall.” Aaron replied and sat across from him. He shifted awkwardly in place when the grass most likely got his butt wet. Minhyun smiled to himself and Aaron laughed in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” Aaron asked after what deemed appropriate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was perfecting my kicks until ten minutes ago. Nothing practice can’t do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron nodded and looked at his eyes again. There was something in his gaze that told him that Aaron was guilty about something, but Minhyun knew that he should probably apologize first for what he said to him earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I want to speak first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun blinked and shuffled in his place to provide him with attention. He nodded to encourage him to speak, and Aaron sighed deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I completely misunderstood you from the start.” He put his palms on his knees and smiled bitterly to himself. “I should've realized that you're quite impulsive from the moment you came to the library to ask me about football.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cheeks felt warm. They feasibly were crimson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was really confused lately.” He looked honest the longer he exposed his feelings. “Sometimes I thought: ‘hey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hwang Minhyun liking me back is not entirely <em>impossible</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>right?’” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun's chest was blaring music somewhere around his heart right under his ribs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when you asked me whether I was interested in someone from the football team, I wasn't confident enough to admit it. And you said you'd be my </span>
  <em>
    <span>wingman</span>
  </em>
  <span> and that just… that was all the proof I needed to realize that you were very subtly friendzoning me and trying to hook me up with one of your friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gaped at him and the music in his heart stopped for a second. “Kwak Aaron, please say you're kidding right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun blinked and sorted out his thoughts before he rashly said something without evaluating the consequences. His big mouth brought him nowhere apparently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron, I… I didn't realize that saying that to you was so careless and </span>
  <em>
    <span>thoughtless. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I wasn't ready to admit things either, so I said the first set of words that came into my mind. I'm really sorry for making you feel like that… I'm a fucking idiot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <span> the fucking idiot. Even if you didn't like me, I didn't have a reason to act so immature upon figuring it out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” Minhyun said. His eyes smiled like the sudden relief he felt engulfed with. “‘<em>Hwang Minhyun liking me back is not entirely</em> <em>impossible</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the only thing you should feel embarrassed about. You're foolishly cute but it'd be absurd not to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, shut up, I didn't know whether it was possible or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was bright and shining on Aaron’s face. Minhyun took advantage of the opportunity and looked at his face like he never wanted to forget it. He looked at his eyebrows and at the small mole under the right one. Next, he counted his dark eyelashes and smiled faintly when Aaron covered his face in timidity. His smile was by far the most beautiful masterpiece he'd ever seen in his entire life and he didn't hesitate any longer when he pulled him by the neck and kissed him on the corner of his mouth as if per asking him for permission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron looked at him in mild, inexperienced epiphany. His eyes trailed to Minhyun’s lips in longing and he was responsible for leaning in this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun pulled him closer and tangled his fingers on Aaron’s hair. The smile he had against his lips was priceless and had him looking for more, until an extremely unfamiliar </span>
  <em>
    <span>click </span>
  </em>
  <span>all around them had them separate and look at each other in eye-widening fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The automatic irrigation sprinklers started pumping water all around the lawn and Aaron was screeching at the top of his lungs before Minhyun could even get up from his spot on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran, breathless until he was right behind Aaron and laughing at his soaked clothes. Aaron grumbled and looked annoyed, resembling a wet dog and shaking in the bewilderment from getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>showered</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the school’s sprinklers. Minhyun couldn't stop laughing and Aaron hit him on the stomach playfully as he retreated to the boy’s bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't even have extra clothes.” He whined when Minhyun followed inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I probably have some extra joggers and a school hoodie in the dressing room.” He combed his hair back and smiled at him graciously. “You're gonna be shirtless though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better than wet.” He said, challenging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun raised an eyebrow and beamed teasingly. “If you say so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron bit his tongue and hit him again. “Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron had Study Hall last period, Friday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was at the library, checking the signed permission slips for Movie “Night” which was more of a Movie </span>
  <em>
    <span>Afternoon. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He promised to the Principal that he would be very responsible with each student joining, and that he would write </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you e</span>
  </em>
  <span>mails forwarded to each participating kids’ parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last period was scheduled to end at 3:15 and Aaron sent a text message on the StuCo group chat reminding them to be present at the library on time. They were going to equally distribute themselves into classrooms in case of technical difficulties. Or in case of spilled drinks and quarrels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron was already writing a draft for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span> emails when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun grinned at him and Aaron returned it half-assedly before focusing on his computer again. He scoffed from above him and took a seat next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes with endearment and continued typing. Minhyun put a hand on Aaron’s leg, and that had him jumping from his seat, sure enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun was smiling at him wickedly from his place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're distracting me from my chores.” Aaron said, but nevertheless put his hand on top of Minhyun’s. He turned it so that they could interlace their fingers and Aaron stared down at his lap and realized how great Minhyun’s hand fit around his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun was like the biggest puzzle piece in existence, but Aaron was the small piece that smoothed out the edges and made the image clear in the first place. They hadn't put a label to what they were after very dramatically admitting that they liked each other, but maybe it didn't need a label when it felt this </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>without having to explain it with words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put me in your team.” Minhyun whined when he read the notepad on the table. In very neat handwriting, Aaron had put Minhyun in group two whilst he was in group three. “I don't wanna be in a room with a bunch of teenagers watching ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>To All the Boys I've Loved Before’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>and not have your pretty face there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can marvel at Noah Centineo’s face instead.” He said as he teasingly gripped his hand tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun looked at him funnily. “Are you sure about that? He's exactly my type. Pretty smile and eyebrows for </span>
  <em>
    <span>days</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p><span>Aaron looked offended and looked at the list he'd made up again. He didn't hesitate and rather crossed Jinwoo’s name and wrote down </span><em><span>Hwang</span></em> <em><span>Minhyun</span></em><span> under group three. </span></p><p>
  <span>“You're cute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave him the stink-eye and continued to write on his computer with the occasional word suggestion from Minhyun. They were laughing  at something minimal when the rest of the Council members started showing up and sitting down around the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're in charge of taking the tickets from those who enter,” Minki told Hyerin. She nodded and Minki continued telling each person their responsibility for the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minhyun, you should help with snacks and drinks. The cafeteria won't be selling anything to ensure the kids buy from us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He agreed quickly. There was a cute smile on his face when Aaron caught him staring, and he made sure to hold his waist faintly before going to set up the tables outside of the rooms where they'd be projecting the movies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minki approached him from behind and Aaron jumped out of his skin. “Listen, I know you and Minhyun can't like… keep your hands off of each other now that you guys finally stopped being cowards, but please keep it PG when the kids come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we–we didn't do anything.” He stammered in self-defense. Minki gave him another warning with his eyes, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the participating students from the school started lining up around the corresponding classrooms, Aaron made sure to greet everyone charismatically like he was used to doing. A few seniors (read: Aaron’s other friends) had offered to help around in case of difficulties, and he had gratefully accepted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movie theater theme had been barely nailed, but all the StuCo members wore white button-ups and red ties to assimilate a Movie Night. Aaron felt more ridiculous than he actually looked, but he would easily admit that Minhyun looked really hot in a tie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you perhaps, staring at me?” Minhyun asked Aaron after he'd accepted a young girl’s “movie ticket” and allowed her to enter the classroom. He looked at him with a threat around his lips before turning to accept the next group of friends in line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They'd filled the classrooms like planned and turned the lights off. A few people rushed to find seats and others sat on the floor with their cans of Cola and bags of candy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron had been pretty immersed in the movie at the back of the room next to Minhyun and Yubin at first, but he knew that once Minhyun had placed a hand on his left thigh, he'd only plan to torture him for the rest of the screening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost yelped when he moved his hand further up into dangerous territory and Aaron yanked Minhyun’s hand out of there before he punched him on the balls for being a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking shameless idiot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun held a laugh from next to him and he swallowed thickly before lying to Yubin with a: “Minhyun and I will bring more drinks from the Cafeteria’s fridge. Is it okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, barely paying him any attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaeon pulled Minhyun up and to his feet by harshly tugging at his tie. He gave him what he hoped was an annoyed glare, but it seemingly wasn't, because Minhyun had smiled at him and latched to his ear as they exited the room as quietly as possible. “That was the hottest thing you've ever done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were outside of the class, Minhyun caressed his cheeks before pulling him into a striking kiss that had him tensing up at the suddenness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, but I’ve been wanting to do that ever since I saw you writing that stupid email at the library.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron hit him on the chest with no force and kissed him senseless in return. It was pretty short-lived but he'd sucked on his lower lip hard to emphasize. “I’m glad I wasn’t the only one, then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away before Minhyun could kiss him again, though. “Wait, but I brought you here to scold you. What do you even think you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was provoking you, and apparently it worked.” He said innocently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're a </span>
  <em>
    <span>headache</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There's a lot of people there—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's go somewhere else, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minhyun,” He said firmly, “We're part of the Student Council, supposedly role-models for the rest of the students and—!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—And they're </span>
  <em>
    <span>halfway</span>
  </em>
  <span> through a movie, which is exactly why no one will notice we're gone for a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron was rendered speechless. The fucking tie was doing some kind of black magic on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus, aren't we supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>bring more drinks from the Cafeteria’s fridge?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, for fucks sake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't know if he'd always been manipulable or whether Hwang Minhyun was the only person who'd convince him to make-out in the school’s library for “</span>
  <em>
    <span>privacy</span>
  </em>
  <span>”. He'd gotten used to the smell of old poetry books which probably indicated that they'd been at it for a good amount of minutes by now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun was really fucking hot, though. He was hot when he turned the lights off and when he put his hands on the small of his back and gripped at the belt loops of his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was completely breaking the trust the Librarian had on Aaron (he had a spare key to the room because he was trustworthy enough but at what cost?), and they were probably breaking infinite rules from the school’s guidelines. Since it was beyond library open hours, the place was deserted enough to allow Minhyun to kiss him like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth was like tasting heaven itself. Aaron was very selfish, but he hoped that no one would ever get to kiss Hwang Minhyun in the mouth because this was supposed to be an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aaron thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>only. Minhyun was an intimidating kisser; he sucked on his tongue and made sure to capture the noises Aaron made in between his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron had been so surprised when Minhyun’s tongue sucked on his neck that he made a noise he'd never done in his entire eighteen years of life. Minhyun found his eyes in the dark and looked at him with intense attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your neck is really sensitive.” He noted, but it was probably more of a statement for himself. Until he kept testing his limits. “But that is not an appropriate volume for a school-library, Aaron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun put his right leg in between Aaron’s and that was enough to make him gasp for air and hold his shoulders back. His face was red and his lips looked slippery with spit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is turning you on so </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Aaron gasped with the sight of a disheveled Minhyun right in front of him. Minhyun caught his breath and pulled him for a soft kiss on the cheek. He kissed his other cheek for effect and pulled away completely then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hwang Minhyun had the most loser-endearing smile in the whole wide world and Kwak Aaron was lucky enough to be responsible for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good time to stop,” Minhyun admitted and didn't stop grinning. “As much as I want to right now, I'm not busting a nut with an Edgar Alan Poe poster watching me right above your head.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're so vulgar.” Aaron complained with an equally uncomfortable problem in between his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when they saw their reflections on the mirror of the second floor’s bathroom, Minhyun whistled and laughed in delight. “Damn, if this is what we're gonna do every time we have a StuCo activity, I also want you in my Sports Week team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” He mumbled ashamed. “I'm really bad at sports. That's why I never joined any clubs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but you're a really fucking hot mess of a kisser.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron made eye contact with him through the mirror’s reflection. “I should say that to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun eyed him again and bit down a laugh when he took notice of something. “Now that we're saying things, I should say sorry for the hickey on your neck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hickey on my—Wh— </span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They rushed back to the class on their tiptoes and with their tails in between their legs on the walk of shame. But if Yubin noticed the hickey on Aaron’s neck or the awkward silence in between Aaron and Minhyun for the rest of the movie, she luckily didn't comment. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They had earned enough money to have everyone proud of their first project of the semester. Briefly, they discussed the Sports Week event during Monday’s lunchtime, but they chose to hold it off for the next few weeks given that they’d donate their first batches of fundraisings this weekend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron sat on the bleachers in between Minki and Jonghyun the following afternoon, but he had his laptop open on his lap and he barely paid attention to the football practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your boyfriend’s out of the game,” Minki said from next to him. “Maybe if you actually paid a bit of attention to him he'd be in a better mood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This essay is kinda important. I'll make it up to him later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minki frowned at him and pinched his nose bridge in disgust. “I see the man you've become.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't answer and looked up from the screen. Minhyun looked at him from the distance and Aaron waved at him enthusiastically from his seat. It made him smile slightly, but at least it was something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron finally closed his laptop when the battery warning popped up on his screen. He crossed his legs and focused on the practice now that he had a reason to, and it was awful timing. Minhyun looked annoyed, and he watched just as the football coach talked to him and told him to take a seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-Oh. That's not good.” Jonghyun added fuel to the fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went down the bleachers and walked towards the player’s zone. It wasn't allowed for other students to cross the field while there was practice ongoing (more than likely) but he'd done it anyway to find Minhyun’s gloomy expression on the player’s benches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Aaron said. “Everything alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun looked up from the ground. He was only wearing white pants and a perfectly adjusted jersey. It looked more like a baseball uniform than football, but that was because of the lack of shoulder pads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I pulled a muscle.” He said quietly. “I can't run properly so I get to sit while everyone else practices.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't you need ice or… I don't know, a massage?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pulled it right under my left asscheek.” He said to torment him. It worked, because Aaron covered his face with both hands and attempted to hide his stupid laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put a hand on top of Minhyun's and smiled sympathetically. “Don't hurt yourself right before your important game.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun agreed with an embarrassed shrug. “I guess I'll take a shower since I'm probably not practicing anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron nodded and scrambled to his feet to help him get up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should uh, walk me to the dressing rooms.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow. “Because you're gonna get lost on your own?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Minhyun played along. When Aaron rolled his eyes yet held his hand to help him walk, he added with a wink. “You know, it's always empty when practice is going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True to his word, the dressing rooms were completely empty. Aaron had been here before, but he didn't frequent it because he rarely showered at school. With </span>
  <em>
    <span>rarely</span>
  </em>
  <span> he meant that he'd probably used their school's shower stall twice in his whole life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun limped to a locker with his initials on it and took a white towel and a plastic bag that probably had shower products in them. Aaron felt a little awkward now that they weren't speaking, but he felt insanely guilty with the growing necessity to kiss Minhyun and see him naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head and sat on the benches next to the sauna. “I'll be waiting here.” He said in a small voice. Minhyun eyed him from the other corner of the room and closed the door to his locker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suit yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron was quiet, listening to Minhyun's footsteps until he realized he'd been holding his breath. He flinched when he heard Minhyun set the tap and the shower started running on the other side of the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell, that was enough torture for the day. He considered walking out of the room to calm himself down, but Minhyun unconsciously started singing out loud. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>singing</span>
  </em>
  <span> and his voice was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Aaron found himself growing upset at the fact that Minhyun could do pretty much everything with great skill</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, it was quickly over, though. The shower stopped and his singing also stopped. Aaron fiddled with his fingers in impatience, but when Minhyun walked out towards his locker in all his glory, water droplets heavy on his chest, towel loosely around his waist and very evidently putting a show on </span>
  <em>
    <span>purpose</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Aaron got up from the bench and walked towards him. Full offense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you seriously </span>
  <em>
    <span>provoking </span>
  </em>
  <span>me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun looked at him in surprise and almost immediately bursted out laughing. “Wait, am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're shirtless.” He said and lowered his eyes with the hottest blush ever. “And you might as well better have tied that towel around your ankles with the view you're trying to give me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look who's being vulgar now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crossed his arms. “Did anyone ever tell you that you’re very fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun laughed. He was mischievous and shrugged. “Yeah, a few times.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron gaped at him, in disbelief of the answer and hit him on the chest with his entire palm. It wasn't supposed to go like that. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He scoffed and tugged at him from the knot of the towel. “I doubt that they've said that you're the ‘I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanna suck your dick right now’</span>
  </em>
  <span> kinda hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He instantly raised both eyebrows at that and looked at him carefully. “I don't know if you're being serious right now or—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I a joke to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun blinked, momentarily struck on the floor and immobile, but his mouth faltered into a serious line. “It's unfair that you're fully clothed, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not gonna— I'm not </span>
  <em>
    <span>undressing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least take your shirt off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gulped and hesitated. Not only was it really embarrassing, but the sudden braveness from earlier was gone with the wind. Minhyun raised an eyebrow expectantly and Aaron slowly did as he was told. He only realized the magnitude of his request when Minhyun stared at him without any prudeness whatsoever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… have rib tattoos.” He said in incredulity. “That's the last thing I would've expected from you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” He said, feeling a bit more bold and pressing his forehead against Minhyun's. It was slightly amusing, but he had to stand on his toes to match Minhyun's height to do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “I thought you were a good boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” He said shakily. “Tattoos are an amazing way to express art.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun looked at him and nipped at his lower lip with utmost care. He was sweet against his lips and he smiled in understanding. “Right. I forgot you loved art.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushed at that, and taking advantage that Minhyun was currently lost counting the stars in his eyes, he pulled at the towel still around Minhyun’s waist and felt it fall above his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron kissed his mouth, hot and lovingly, taking Minhyun’s cock in his hand and feeling hornier than hell at the breathy moan that stifled from his lips. Minhyun opened his mouth to let the sound reach his ears better, and Aaron placed his forehead on Minhyun’s naked shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see Minhyun’s length with clarity and he almost dropped to his knees immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also wanna touch you.” Minhyun said against his cheekbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later.” He replied reassuringly, kissing his mouth once more before sinking to his knees and taking him in between both of his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun looked at him and his eyes trailed him up and down. He focused on his hands and whimpered at the sensations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Aaron thumbed Minhyun’s tip a few times and he held him by the hair and pulled him to his cock harshly. Whatever self-control he'd had was long gone the moment Aaron took his shirt off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flicked his wrist and continued until Minhyun grew harder and more desperate. His lips ghosted at the tip of his dick and he eagerly sucked at the side of his shaft. The vein on his cock pulsed under this tongue and Aaron moaned around him. He tried to fit as much as possible inside his mouth, but it was physically impossible as much as he tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Aaron.” It sounded beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The excess of spit gathered at the corner of his lips and he hollowed his cheeks to go deeper. Minhyun’s pubic hair tickled his nose and Aaron pulled off with the most obscene noise ever. He used his right hand to jerk him off for a few seconds before taking him in his mouth again. "Hmm... <em>Minhyun</em>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun held him by the hair tighter and bucked his hips up and fucked into his mouth with little finesse. Aaron moaned around him and put a hand on his hip bone to slow him down a little. He looked for Minhyun’s eyes and that might have been the best mistake of the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron couldn't help it anymore and dug his left hand inside his pants. The noises Minhyun was making were unbelievably loud and careless and godly. He absolutely didn't care and Aaron found himself closing his eyes and imagining Minhyun jerking him off with his hands instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron. You're doing so fucking… good…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron gasped. His eyes were teary. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breathed out. “Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun pulled him away and Aaron flinched at the force. “Get up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron stumbled with his own feet and allowed Minhyun to push him to the lockers behind him. He sucked at the skin on top of his nipple and Aaron moaned louder than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun turned him around, Aaron facing the lockers now. He used both of his hands to find support in the metallic boxes and gasped for air when Minhyun undid his pants and pulled them to his ankles with desperation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really wish I could fuck you,” Minhyun said quietly, and Aaron noticed the insecure shakiness in his voice just then. “But I've never done it before and I don't wanna hurt you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron leaned his forehead on the cold metal and took a deep breath. He turned around and met Minhyun’s gaze halfway, and that alone made him smile with all the sincerity he had. He held both of his hands out and tightly interlocked their fingers in a steady silence. “We'll figure it out. I've never done it either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun kissed his lips and hid his eyes under his fringe, but Aaron combed right through it and smiled reassuringly. “Let's save the real fucking for another day,” he stated and turned around again to face the lockers. “Right now I just want you to help me out and help yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron took Minhyun’s hand and put it on his own leaking cock, sighing thickly when he started smoothing his palm on top of him and putting his other hand on his naked thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thought occurred to Aaron quickly and he blindly looked for Minhyun’s cock with his free hand and settled it in between his legs. He moaned at the feeling of his hardened dick in between his thighs and he swallowed with difficulty and trembled at the instability that aroused him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun quickly caught on to Aaron's idea and he started thigh-fucking him. His unsteady breathing was directly on his ear and Aaron shut his eyes tightly. Minhyun continued stroking him and fucking himself until Aaron was incoherently moaning curse words and Minhyun’s name. He repeatedly hit his head on the lockers but he didn't mind as long as Minhyun made him come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would happen if…” Minhyun grunted against the pulse of his neck, “if someone knew that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>role-model</span>
  </em>
  <span> Student Council President was fucking with the Football Captain at the school dressing rooms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took one of Aaron’s hands in between his and pumped his dick with his help. Aaron’s other hand tightly held at the surface of someone’s locker and he moaned in response. He didn't care about any of that now. “Fuck. Please...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black hair covered his eyes and Minhyun used his hand to put the mats of tangled hair back in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm gonna come.” Minhyun finally said, and Aaron nodded in delirium. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both finished seconds after and Aaron had trouble standing on his own when the waves of exhaustion hit his body. He held onto Minhyun’s forearms when he turned him around to kiss his cheeks, and he involuntarily closed his eyes with the aftershocks of pure bliss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron didn't complain when Minhyun offered to wash him in the shower stalls, and he also didn't complain when he helped him back into fresh clothes and kissed him all over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a one time only thing.” Aaron said when he nearly dropped from muscle soreness. He found unfair the way in which Minhyun looked energized and more fresh than half an hour ago when the coach kicked him out of practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to work with that weak stamina of yours.” Minhyun said as they made their way back to the bleachers (Aaron still had to fetch his bag and laptop). “You should start getting ready for the Sports Week.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Playing ping pong doesn't require high stamina.” Aaron protested with an eye roll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ping pong or not,” He shrugged and poked him on the ribs proudly, “I'll help you exercise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron realized with possibly the worst blush in existence that he had nothing to say against that. He hated that he didn't hit him for that but rather sighed in shame. He was starting to get used to Hwang Minhyun’s crude and profane comments and that said a lot. Character development.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timely. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was really weird how something that was extremely foreign to Aaron barely a few months ago (like football) easily became a habit of his now that he had Minhyun on the grass field to blame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tigers were competitive, that he was sure about. He'd been next to Minhyun and held ice on his cheek when he had injured himself in the last few matches of the football season. But making it into the finals was something that had the entire school watching at the edge of the bleachers and screaming names and last names. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thoroughly enjoyed hearing Minhyun’s cadences each time they had a trick game plan to score a touchdown with extra points if possible. Aaron waved at Minhyun from his place when they were on a short break and he smiled at him from the huddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a tie. Dongho and Hyunbin looked tired already but they lined up in the offensive line with determination as Minhyun shook his shoulders and walked back to the field. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Aaron clasped his hands together but he couldn't say anything in a tense moment like this. The match could finish with a loss or a victory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun was in position and he seemed to have smiled at something when he focused on the field and took a deep breath. “Get fucking set!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kwak Aaron, watch this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hut-Hut</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Minhyun yelled and started running as his eyes focused on Dongho. “313 Pump F-Stop on two!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron was beyond shocked and watched their strategy unfold as Daniel passed the ball to Hyunwoo. Minhyun continued running across the red zone, and soon enough he'd caught a flying ball and scored the best fucking touchdown of the entire night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Touchdown</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Tigers!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone jumped out of their seats and Minhyun took his helmet off, celebrating and being hugged by Youngho and soon enough the rest of the team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun looked for Aaron in the crowd and sent a flying kiss at the sight of him. It had him hiding his foolish beam with victory cries and aggressive pompon cheers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More people from the school found themselves running into the field when the match was finished and they'd won, once again wild in the way in which the school band started blaring drums and trumpets. Aaron stayed at the bleachers with Minki and Jonghyun and they still couldn't stop recalling the events of tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun came to look for him shortly after with the happiest grin possible and hugged him in between his arms, nearly crashing all of his bones at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saw that?” Minhyun said enthusiastically and nothing would wipe that away for a very long time. Aaron was glad. “That touchdown was for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron smiled easy like that. “Your touchdown was amazing.” To tease him, he elbowed him. “But that cadence was fucking ridiculous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, the cadence was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron bit his cheek to avoid himself from being caught and laughed at like the fool in love he was. He looked at Minhyun’s grin instead and held his shoulders to lean in and kiss his lips when an authoritative voice called from behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kwak! Hwang! Absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> PDA!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron pulled away immediately with his head hung low and laughed to himself when the teacher was out of sight. He looked back at Minhyun and smiled like the proud lover he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ninety-five</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” The referee said loudly and they both turned to look. Interrupted twice today and counting. He pointed back at the field, “The team pictures are being taken soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun looked back at Aaron sheepishly and guiltily. Aaron gave him a look that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>it's okay </span>
  </em>
  <span>and quickly pecked his lips affectionately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron let go of him and nodded in euphoria. “Now go snatch that damned trophy, Minhyun. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hut-Hut</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He felt like an idiot as soon as he said it and couldn't believe that Minhyun had to say it on the daily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun laughed in second hand embarrassment and ran back to the team. Aaron watched from the bleachers as he made his way triumphantly into the center and everyone cheered vigorously at the sight of him; happy and victorious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minki sighed heavily next to him and Aaron momentarily forgot that his friends were there as well. Aaron eyed them both and Minki held Jonghyun’s hand in between his fingers in defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We always knew he was into you, but I still had hope that Kang Dongho would become our plus one before you and Minhyun became an actual thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron scoffed and looked back at Minhyun’s silhouette at the center of the grass field and hummed. “You want all the tips and secrets?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun and Minki looked at him with curiosity but neither of them took him seriously when he broke into a silly smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rule number one: wait until he asks you whether you're into someone from the football team,” he turned deadly serious when he added, almost too quiet but determined, “and for his sake and your own, just say yes and skip all the pining</span>
  <em>
    <span>.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay but possible poly JBaekRen: I'm in? I honestly don't understand how this story became the longest I've written for MinRon because it was unplanned and written with only one (failed) goal in mind. </p><p>Short-story time, I once did a Movie Night in my school’s StuCo and it was really tough to have under control. Don't sell popcorn to little kids or you're gonna vacuum the entire auditorium for like thirty minutes. (Do fundraisers though. Participate in your community!)</p><p>Also, please stay safe. I have an online Uni lecture at 7 am tomorrow, so I definitely look forward to my self-quarantine. </p><p>My <a href="https://twitter.com/dabbingminhyun">Twitter</a> in case you want to talk about NU'EST or MinRon or plots with me.</p><p>Comments are very much appreciated. Especially because editing this one was a headache. Have a good week!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>